Motivos
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Watson y Holmes no son los mejores amigos. De hecho, se llevan de la patada la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, hay veces en las que a John le gustaría saber por qué el otro chico actúa de esa forma, y todo parece indicar que es momento de descubrirlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Ésta historia es de mi completa autoría y gano 20 puntos al publicarla xD más 10 puntos extras al estar beteada :3 pero nada más que eso y desafortunadamente no hay dinero de por medio :c

**Aclaraciones:** En cierta forma, John en realidad se encuentra en la mente de Sherlock, no en su cuerpo. Es capaz de observar y sentir lo mismo que Sherlock pero no puede intervenir de ninguna manera. Es bueno aclararlo para hacer un poco menos confusa la lectura.

**Beta:** SarahNazareth \o/ Muchas gracias, segunda cabecita *-*

**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el tema del mes de abril de 2015, "Cambio de Cuerpos".**

**-EDIT- **Se me había olvidado anunciar con anterioridad que "**Motivos**" es literalmente un "Piloto" para una historia más larga en la que estoy trabajando. Si les gustó y quieren más, estén al tanto de mis nuevos trabajos ;3

* * *

La puerta de la habitación retumbó contra el marco de manera estridente. Si se salía de las bisagras o se partía por la mitad, a John no le podía importar menos. Su furia era inmensa y honestamente lo que le provocaba era volver sobre sus pasos y estamparla varias veces más, dejándola hecha un manojo de astillas. Sin embargo, siguió su camino hacia la cama y se tiró en ella, golpeando el colchón y la almohada varias veces antes de utilizar la última para amortiguar un grito exasperado que necesitaba sacar de su ser sin que lo llevase a ser expulsado de la residencia de estudiantes en la que vivía.

Ese chico Holmes lo exacerbaba de manera impresionante. Lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir su gran bocaza para que John sintiese la enorme necesidad de golpearlo en toda la cara de nutria que tenía. Incluso lo había hecho un par de veces en el pasado, pero aún así ese chico seguía con la insistencia de amargarle la vida de vez en cuando, como probablemente hacía con el resto del alumnado de la Academia Baker.

Refunfuñando, se recostó en la cama viendo al techo, tratando de calmarse. Ok, debía admitirlo, Holmes le llamaba la atención. Había algo en su personalidad que atraía a Watson de manera enigmática y había terminado más de una vez gustosamente envuelto en varios de los líos en los que la nutria se metía. Sin embargo, había momentos en que simplemente no lo soportaba.

¡Ugh, cómo le gustaría saber por qué Sherlock Holmes podía llegar a ser tan insufrible!

* * *

John no recordaba el momento en que se había quedado dormido pero estaba completamente seguro de que todo a su alrededor pertenecía a un sueño. Se encontraba en medio de uno de los laboratorios que formaban parte del área de medicina forense de la academia. Todavía no había comenzado a ver clases allí pero había ido un par de veces en su último semestre, por lo que podía reconocerlo con facilidad. Sin embargo, no era el lugar lo que le decía que todo era un sueño, sino el cuerpo en el que se hallaba. Era más alto y tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y alborotado, cayéndole sobre la frente. Esos ojos eran mucho más claros que los suyos y tenía un rostro alargado de pómulos pronunciados. Conocía muy bien ese rostro. Le pertenecía al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, la nutria, el principal causante de su infinita molestia. El que ahora le miraba de frente en el reflejo del cristal de la vitrina donde se guardan los reactivos del laboratorio. El que ahora parecía ser él.

Esa revelación le causó a John un nudo en el estómago. Se rió en su mente ante la idea de estar soñando con ser el chico Holmes, pues probablemente se debía a que se había quedado dormido pensando en él, molesto. Aún así estaba intrigado, y decidió dejarse llevar por lo que su nuevo cuerpo le dictaba; dejándose embargar también por los sentimientos y conocimientos que ese sueño tenía por ofrecer.

«Sherlock» llevaba meses mucho más gruñón que de costumbre. Su relación y amistad con Victor Trevor había terminado de la manera más espantosa posible y lo había llevado incluso a cambiarse de institución para no volverle a ver la cara. Así de impulsivo era Victor. Y aparte de eso, Molly y los demás seguían con la molesta insistencia de "levantarle el ánimo"; como si necesitase tal cosa.

Estaba concentrado en su microscopio cuando el ruido de la puerta del laboratorio le llamó la atención y su mirada se dirigió a esa dirección. Lanzó un gruñido fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Mike Stamford acompañado por un colega. «John» se vio a sí mismo entrar detrás de su compañero y reconoció la escena inmediatamente. _Oh, esto iba a ser bueno._

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero un compañero de habitación? –vociferó «Sherlock» antes de que Stamford siquiera fuese capaz de presentárselo–. Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias.

El joven rubio, acompañante de Mike, se vio confundido.

–¿Quién habló de ser compañeros de habitación? –preguntó.

–Por favor. Esta mañana estos dos incautos estaban criticando mi elección de privacidad y ahora Stamford se aparece con un joven compañero de estudios, becado, hijo de un militar, con problemas financieros y un temperamento insoportable, quien obviamente fue abandonado por su anterior compañero de habitación, por lo que ahora no puede costearla solo y busca alguien con el nervio suficiente para tolerarlo; lo cual nos deja conmigo, un insufrible sociópata que acaba de quedarse sin compañero también, con la única diferencia de que ¡yo no necesito uno nuevo! –exclamó, exasperado.

El joven desconocido lo miró ofendido y luego volteó a ver a Mike quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y «Sherlock» sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría con un ojo morado, pero no le importaba. Estaba molesto y lo que quería era que todos desaparecieran de su vista.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunto el chico, tratando de contener las ganas de romperle la nariz.

«Sherlock» simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto antipático que expresaba su infinito desdén ante la situación.

–Sólo observo. Llegas con Stamford por lo cual es obvio que lo conoces y es fácil asumir que siendo él un estudiante de medicina, tú también lo eres. Estás becado y con problemas financieros; la Academia Baker es una institución de prestigio por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes son pretenciosos niños ricos que no lo piensan dos veces antes de lucir más su guardarropas que su intelecto, haciendo que tu suéter de segunda mano, tus pantalones viejos y tus zapatillas gastadas indiquen claramente que no eres uno de ellos. Tus ojeras dicen que te esfuerzas demasiado en estudiar pero los únicos que hacen eso son los que necesitan mantener un promedio estable; requisito indispensable para una beca. Aún así, ser becado no significa problemas financieros. Sin embargo, al poder ahorrarte el costo de la institución deberías ser capaz de comprar un cambio de ropa decente pero no lo haces. El olor a café que tienes impregnado en todo tu ser y tus uñas desgastadas dicen que posees un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo cual aunado a lo anterior confirman dichos problemas. Tu postura es demasiado rígida para un joven de tu edad, así que debiste haber tenido educación militar; pero estás en la Academia Baker en lugar de la universidad militar al otro lado de la calle por lo que debe ser otra cosa. ¿Padre en la milicia? Probablemente. Y muy estricto, cabe destacar. No por ser militar tienes que tratar a tus hijos como cadetes; sin embargo es obvio que así lo hizo, pues mírate. La forma en que aprietas las manos constantemente, inquieto, con esa mirada de buscapleitos me dicen que tu temperamento es fuerte y explosivo, probablemente por la educación que te dio tu padre. Aunque el hecho de que aún no me hayas partido la cara me dice que luchas por controlarlo. Has ido a terapia de control de la ira y te ha ido bien a pesar de todo. Aún así, todos recaen después de un tiempo y esa debió haber sido la causa de tu disputa con tu compañero llevándonos a todos de vuelta a este momento.

Tan pronto terminó, un pesado silencio reinó en la habitación. El joven estudiante apretó sus puños con fuerza, tratando de controlarse.

–Eso… Eso fue… Increíble.

Ante esas palabras, fue el turno de «Sherlock» de verse extremadamente confuso. –¿Perdón?

–Asombroso… Verdaderamente asombroso.

«Sherlock» frunció el ceño y pasó la vista por el rostro de Mike, buscando una aclarativa pero sólo encontró diversión. Abrió la boca un par de veces, buscando qué decir a continuación pero nada salió. Observó ahora a Molly y ésta le regaló una mirada de alarmada preocupación. Intrigado, volvió la vista al desconocido justo a tiempo de ver impactar aquel fuerte puñetazo en su ojo izquierdo, enviándolo directo al piso, un metro hacia atrás. A su vez, el otro chico salió como una tormenta del laboratorio, refunfuñando palabras como "bastardo" y "brillante", antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

–¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre? –preguntó Sherlock, aún en el piso y con una mano en su ojo herido. Molly se dirigió con presteza a ayudarle.

–Watson –respondió Mike, con una sonrisa en el rostro–. John Watson.

* * *

«John» sonrió en el interior de «Sherlock», cosa que no reflejó su nuevo rostro. Había sido muy divertido ver esa escena de nuevo desde otra perspectiva. El puñetazo sí que había dolido, pero el bastardo se lo merecía. A veces había pensado que Holmes mentía y no sabía nada de eso sólo con verlo, pero ahora que estaba desde sus ojos, pudo notar que incluso había descubierto otras cosas aparte de esas, las cuales había optado no mencionar para acortar el encuentro.

«John» no pudo evitar sentirse encantado. Holmes era increíble. Un bastardo maravilloso…

* * *

–¡Watson, ven acá! –le llamó «Sherlock», pero John lo ignoró.

Lestrade se burló de Holmes con una risita disimulada a su lado, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

–¡Watson, sé que me oyes! ¡Ven acá ahora mismo o les cuento a todos lo que hiciste anoche!

John finalmente lo miró desafiante desde el otro lado de la sala, interrumpiendo su conversación con Stamford. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos suspiró resignado y fue a su encuentro.

–Wow. En verdad está viniendo. ¿Qué rayos hizo anoche? –preguntó Lestrade.

–No tengo idea, pero aparentemente algo malo o vergonzoso, pues no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

Greg sólo pudo reírse ante ese comentario. El verdadero John en el cuerpo de Sherlock se sintió indignado ante tal revelación. El muy bastardo lo manipulaba cada que le daba la gana. Ya no caería en sus trampas nuevamente.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Holmes? –preguntó John, tajante.

–Watson pertenece al equipo de rugby de medicina y es el próximo candidato a capitán –le indicó a Lestrade, ignorando al otro chico–. Creo que él puede hacer las veces de Anderson, ¿no?

Greg no parecía convencido. «Sherlock» gruño. John ni sabía qué hacía allí.

–¡Vamos! Sabes que tiene los conocimientos suficientes para ayudarnos con esto.

–Disculpen, ¿qué rayos quieren de mí? –insistió John, irritado.

–Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

–¿Tú necesitando ayuda, Holmes? Se acaba el mundo.

–¿Has escuchado acerca de la banda de tráfico de drogas dentro de la universidad?

–Sólo rumores. ¿Por qué?

–Sherlock cree que ha encontrado su base –dijo Greg.

–Imposible –exclamó incrédulo.

–¿Desde cuándo lo imposible me ha detenido, Watson? –preguntó «Sherlock», con una sonrisa enigmática.

Watson le sonrió en respuesta y después de una pequeña plática, los tres salieron a su juego de investigación que terminó en amenazas, correteos, drogas peligrosas y la eventual e inevitable intervención de la policía. El verdadero John recordaba ese día como uno de los mejores que había tenido en muchos años. Al final le había roto la nariz a Sherlock y había sido parte del equipo que atrapó la banda. Se sentía importante y enérgico, y aunque Holmes le sacaba de quicio cada tanto, esa fue la primera vez que se sintió completamente a gusto a su lado.

Sin embargo, visto desde los ojos de «Sherlock», toda esa situación era mil veces diferente. Para él, el asunto era más un juego que lo que era sanamente recomendable. No medía el peligro y se aventaba a él en busca de adrenalina para su cuerpo como un adicto busca su siguiente dosis. Era insano. Pero más allá de eso, lo que en verdad le dejaba con la boca abierta era el hecho de que Sherlock le había llamado no por su conocimiento en deportes (que fue crucial para la investigación, pues el de Sherlock era nulo), sino por la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado.

Desde aquel primer encuentro, Sherlock se había sentido inmensamente atraído hacia su persona y lo observaba desde lejos todo el tiempo, buscando cualquier oportunidad para pasarla juntos a pesar de que la experiencia dictaba que el día terminaría con él siendo sorprendido por el impresionante derechazo de Watson, tras pasársela de listo.

–Está alardeando. ¡Está alardeando! ¿Por qué está alardeando? –preguntó Lestrade en una oportunidad, incrédulo.

John bufó. –Él siempre es así.

Greg lo miró y pareció entender algo. Un ligero "_oh_" se escapó de sus labios y luego siguió con la investigación como si nada. En ese momento, John no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero ahora que estaba dentro del cuerpo de «Sherlock» y sentía el pánico y la vergüenza que le causaron las peligrosas palabras de Greg, entendió que de hecho sí estaba alardeando. Expresándose con mayor parsimonia y detalle, buscando que John lo notase y volviese a decirle aquellos halagos que en algún momento u otro terminaba soltando, impresionado por su capacidad intelectual.

«John» sintió el estómago revuelto ante la revelación. ¿Sherlock gustaba de él? No, no podía ser. No es como si fuese posible ¿o sí? El bastardo se la pasaba molestándolo a cada rato. Así no es como se expresaba cariño… Aunque, cuando tenía seis años y le gustaba aquella niña Susie, lo que hacía era jalarle las coletas cada que la tenía cerca, para llamar su atención. Habiendo aprendido con esta experiencia que a pesar de ser un adolescente y de tener un coeficiente intelectual extremadamente alto, Sherlock se comportaba como un niño de cinco años; de repente todo tuvo sentido.

_Oh, diablos…_

* * *

–¡Te gusta! –exclamó Molly, como para confirmar los pensamientos que había tenido «John» en aquel nuevo cuerpo.

–No sé de qué me hablas –respondió «Sherlock», pretendiendo estar ocupado con sus bacterias.

–¡He visto como lo miras! ¡Confiesa! –«Sherlock» no dijo nada, literalmente confesando– ¡Oh, por Dios!

–Basta, Molly. No es para tanto. En realidad no me gusta cómo crees.

Hooper pretendió dejarlo pasar pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a insistir. «Sherlock» siguió siendo evasivo hasta que las molestias de su amiga se hicieron insoportables.

–¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo soy tóxico! ¡Watson no me quiere en su vida y yo tampoco quiero otro Victor en la mía! –exclamó a medio grito, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. Miró a Molly angustiado, y ésta le regaló la más afligida de sus miradas–. Olvida lo que dije –suplicó.

Hooper se le acercó despacio y le acarició el hombro. El chico no evitó el contacto.

–Sherlock… No todas las personas en las que te intereses serán como Trevor.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién más creía que mi capacidad de deducción era impresionante? ¿Quién más me trató finalmente como un humano? –Hooper no respondió, pero sabía la respuesta–. Watson tiene problemas con su ira, Molly. Yo no quiero… Yo no… –«Sherlock» se acomodó el cabello para que cayera aún más sobre su frente. La cicatriz apenas era visible incluso si se lo apartaba todo de la cara, pero en momentos como ese sentía como si le atravesase todo el rostro y gritase a todo pulmón las cosas por las que había pasado–. Yo no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, Molly. No quiero. No seré yo quien dé el primer paso –declaró, decidido.

* * *

¿Quién demonios era Victor Trevor y por qué rayos «Sherlock» tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a él? Había miedo y cariño en su corazón. Había nostalgia y rabia. Había tristeza y añoranza. Había alegría y desolación. Y a John todo eso le molestaba. No podía hacer que el cuerpo de «Sherlock» recordase los tiempos que había vivido con ese chico pero sabía que no habían sido buenos. No si ello le había dejado _miedo. _Y lo que más le molestaba no era ni siquiera el chico Trevor, sino el hecho de que «Sherlock» pensase que él podía llegar a ser igual que aquel. El hecho de que durante todos estos meses, «Sherlock» se haya detenido a sí mismo de iniciar una conversación casual con él por el simple hecho de existir la posibilidad de una amistad entre ellos.

* * *

«Holmes» tropezó con la pared tan fuerte que tuvo que presionar con ambas manos su frente para apaciguar el dolor que le causó. Inmediatamente buscó con la vista el causante de su repentino descuido y encontró que Watson lo veía extrañado desde lejos, sin una pizca de humor en su mirada.

En cambio, el verdadero John en el interior de Sherlock se reía a carcajada limpia del suceso. Recordaba que en aquel momento no se había reído porque no había visto qué era lo que había pasado, pero ahora que ciertamente NO había visto esa pared atravesársele en el camino, no podía más que reír ante la inmensa idiotez del chico más inteligente de todo Londres.

«John» no lo supo, no lo sintió, pero en ese preciso momento, estando en el cuerpo de «Sherlock» y viéndolo tropezar con una pared por estarlo acosando al otro lado de la habitación; «John» no pudo más que enamorarse un poco de aquel tonto genio.

* * *

John se despertó en su cama en medio de la tarde y en seguida saltó de ella, abrumado por una felicidad que no se explicaba. Sabía que había tenido un gran sueño, pero no podía recordarlo del todo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ver con ese chico Holmes así que, tomando una decisión, agarró su chaqueta y se dirigió en su encuentro, sabiendo exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando John ya pudo divisar a Sherlock hablando con Molly en la entrada del laboratorio.

–¡Hey, Holmes!

Ambos chicos se giraron y John observó encantado cómo Sherlock se estremeció ligeramente ante el llamado de su apellido y podía notar como sus ojos se movían en sus cuencas, comenzando a buscar en su memoria lo que sea que pudo haber causado su molestia. Cuando llegó a su altura, Sherlock estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición y se preparó para recibir un posible golpe. John rió internamente.

–Escuché que aún estás buscando compañero de habitación.


End file.
